Because I Love You
by Choi Dande
Summary: Yunho tidak sengaja menabrak Jaejoong,perempuan yang selama ini menyukainya hingga kehilangan semua ingatannya. Yunho tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya pada Jaejoong. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perempuan itu/ Jangan tertipu dengan dengan Judul dan Summary/ Warning : Hanya cerita absurd dengan ide yang sangat pasaran/ YunJae GS / Hope U Like it...
1. Chapter 1

**Because I Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NoonaRyeo**

 **.**

 **Warning :** Hanya cerita abal dengan ide yang mungkin sangat pasaran. EYD tidak beraturan dengan typo yang sanggup bikin pusing kepala.

Tulisan yang saiia buat,masih sangat jauh dari kata sempurna. Kritik dan saran,sangat diharapkan.

 _GS for this story. Yang tidak suka GS dimohon untuk tidak memaksa untuk membaca._

.

.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para _Cast_ disini. **Hanya CERITA ini yang Murni PUNYA SAIIA.**

.

.

 **"No Plagiat... No Flame... No Copy Paste."**

 **and,Don't Bashing the Chara.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip " **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ." Okeeehh.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

 _'Umma tidak mau tahu! Kau harus pulang sekarang. Kalau tidak,Umma mau mati saja!'_

" _Ya_! Apa yang _Umma_ bicarakan? _Haish~ Arra... arra_ ,aku pulang! _Umma_ bisa tertawa sekarang!" sahut Yunho kesal.

 _'Kau memang anak Umma yang paling pengertian.'_

"Memang siapa lagi anak _Umma_ selain aku,eh?"

Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang. Yunho tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. _Well_ , terpaksa ia harus membatalkan janjinya _lagi_ sekarang karena ibunya yang _kembali bertingkah_. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Mrs. Jung sangat tidak menyukai Go Sung Hee- _mantan kekasihnya_ -yang sekarang kembali dekat dengannya. Itu kenapa ibunya selalu saja mencoba menggagalkan pertemuannya dengan wanita itu. Dari mulai ibunya yang beralasan mendadak sakit, sampai mengancam akan bunuh diri jika dirinya tetap menemui wanita itu pun sering sekali ia dengar. Sekalipun Yunho tahu itu hanya sebuah alasan belaka,tapi Yunho tahu dia tidak bisa mengabaikan ucapan ibunya. Dia sangat menyayangi wanita paruh baya itu.

Omelan panjang yang terdengar dari Sung Hee langsung menyambangi telinganya saat ia mengatakan jika dia tidak bisa menemui wanita itu sekarang. Yunho hanya diam mendengarkan,karena dia tahu dia salah. Biar bagaimana,dia lah yang lebih dulu membuat janji,tapi dia juga yang mengingkarinya.

Tepat ketika mobilnya hendak berbelok, seseorang tiba-tiba saja berlari- _hendak menyebrang_ -didepan mobilnya. Yunho terlonjak kaget. Dia tibak bisa lagi menguwasai laju mobilnya. Yunho hendak membanting setir,ketika ia tahu ia sudah terlambat. Tubuh seseorang itu terpental beberapa meter. Tubuhnya yang terdorong kedepan,menegang kaku. Yunho menahan napasnya untuk beberapa saat. Sampai ia sadar ketika beberapa orang mulai mengerumuni tubuh orang itu.

" _Shit_!"

Yunho membanting pintu mobilnya. Dia berlari cepat menuju kerumunan itu. Beberapa orang langsung menyalahkannya. Membuatnya panik juga kesal. Darah mengalir deras dari kepala orang itu. Yunho langsung mengambil ponselnya ketika mendengar seseorang menyuruhnya untuk segera menghubungi _ambulance_.

"Tuhan,aku mohon~" Yunho berujar lirih sembari terus menatap takut seseorang yang tergeletak itu. Dia tidak berani menyentuh tubuh itu. Takut-takut jika apa yang ia lakukan akan salah.

 _Ambulance_ tiba tak lama setelah Yunho menghubunginya. Yunho hanya melihat ketika beberapa perawat langsung mengangkat tubuh naas itu.

"Kim... Jaejoong?" Yunho berbisik lirih saat mengenali wajah yang berlumuran darah itu. Tubuhnya terus membeku melihat para perawat itu mulai memasukan tubuh tak berdaya Jaejoong ke dalam mobil _ambulance_.

Yunho bahkan tidak tahu saat sosok itu membuka sedikit matanya. Menatap samar kearahnya. Hanya untuk mengenali jika Yunho lah yang berdiri disana. Sepasang kelopak mata itu kembali terpejam ketika rasa sakit yang teramat hebat mengambil alih kesadarannya.

.

..::.. YunJae ..::..

.

Yunho membuka pintu ruangan seorang Dokter yang tadi menangani Jaejoong. Dia berjalan gontai menuju ruang tunggu didepan ruang rawat perempuan itu. Yunho tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Jaejoong memang sudah melewati masa kritisnya,tapi kemungkinan jika Jaejoong akan hilang ingatan karena luka dikepalanya,membuatnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Yunho mengusap kasar wajah tampannya. Menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan tangan sembari memandang kosong lantai putih dibawahnya.

" _Shit_!"

Umpatan yang entah keberapa kalinya yang Yunho ucapkan,kembali terdengar. Laki-laki tampan itu membanting punggunya kesandaran kursi yang berderet disisi dinding.

 _Kim Jaejoong_

Yunho tentu tahu siapa Jaejoong. Gadis ceroboh yang selalu mengganggunya di kampus. Hanya gadis manja yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Jaejoong menyukainya,itu yang dia dengar dari teman-temannya. Dan yah,Yunho cukup terganggu akan kehadiran Jaejoong yang selalu menempel padanya. Bahkan perpisahannya dengan Go Sung Hee dulu,pun karena meributkan tentang Jaejoong yang selalu menempelinya.

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar ditengah lorong. Yunho mendongak karena merasa terganggu. Kepalanya yang pusing mendadak sakit karena suara-suara bising disekitarnya. Tapi senyum leganya terpoles saat manik musangnya mendapati teman-temannya,disana. Melangkah menuju kearahnya.

"Kalian datang..."

"Apa yang terjadi,eoh?" tanya Park Yoochun. Pria dengan potongan rambut sedikit panjang itu berdiri didepan Yunho yang terduduk. Dia khawatir saat Yunho menyuruhnya ke rumah sakit.

"Aku menabrak seseorang." jelasnya lirih.

" _Mwoya_?!"

Bukan hanya Yoochun yang berteriak. Bahkan Kim Junsu- _kekasih Yoochun_ -dan Shim Changmin pun ikut berteriak. Ketiganya menatap Yunho dengan pandangan menuntut jelas. Tentu saja mereka kaget. Saat Yunho menghubungi mereka,lelaki tampan itu hanya menyuruh mereka untuk datang ke rumah sakit,tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Dan orang itu... dia,Kim Jaejoong." lanjut Yunho tak kakah lirih.

"Apa?!"

Teriakan yang lebih kencang kembali terdengar.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yoochun langsung. Dia kaget tentu saja. Yoochun tidak menyangka jika Yunho baru saja menabrak seseorang,terlebih,orang itu adalah Jaejoong,Kim Jaejoong.

"Dokter bilang,kemungkinan dia akan kehilangan ingatan mengingat luka dikepalanya cukup parah."

Yunho menghela napas berat. Dia bingung. Haruskah ia memberi tahu keluarganya dan keluarga Jaejoong? Tapi kemudian,Yunho tersentak. Dia bahkan tidak tahu tentang keluarga Jaejoong. Jangankan keluarga perempuan itu. Bagaimana Jaejoong saja,dia tidak tahu.

.

..::.. YunJae ..::..

.

Yunho melangkah menuju ruang rawat yang selama seminggu ini mendadak seperti menjadi rumah keduanya. Sudah satu minggu,tapi Jaejoong tak kunjung membuka matanya. Sedikitnya,Yunho mulai khawatir jika keluarga Jaejoong akan mencari gadis itu.

"Oh!"

Yunho berseru kaget saat melihat Jaejoong sudah sadar. Perempuan itu bahkan tengah duduk diatas ranjangnya. Menatapnya intens dengan kening berkerut. Mungkin merasa bingung akan kehadirannya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Yunho tersenyum lega. Dia melangkah masuk dengan kantong kertas ditangan kirinya.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Dia hanya terus menatap bingung pada Yunho. Merasa asing dengan lelaki tampan itu.

"Oh. Aku akan memanggil Dokter dulu." ucap Yunho lagi. Dan langsung memutar tubuhnya untuk keluar. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terdiam.

.

.

.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Dia memang sudah sadar sejak pagi tadi. Dan sekarang kondisinya cukup baik." jelas Dokter dengan marga Lee itu.

Yunho mengangguk. Merasa lega mendengar kabar baik tentang kondisi jaejoong. Kemudian,pria tampan itu menatap Jaejoong yang tengah memandang Dokter Lee dalam diam. Yunho menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kurasa itu saja yang bisa saya jelaskan sekarang. Saya harus pergi."

"Dokter," sela Yunho cepat. Menyusul Dokter Lee yang sudah akan keluar dari ruang rawat Jaejoong. Dia menatap wajah pria paruh baya itu ragu, "ingatannya... bagaimana dengan ingatannya?"

Dokter Lee hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia menepuk pelan bahu Yunho. "Maaf membuatmu menyesal. Tapi ya,dia kehilangan ingatannya."

Yunho diam. Menatap kosong wajah Dokter Lee yang masih tersenyum menatapnya. "Jangan terlalu khawatir. Ini hanya bersifat sementara."

Yunho mengangguk ragu. Dia kembali memasuki ruang rawat Jaejoong setelah Dokter Lee meninggalkannya. Tangannya menarik pelan kursi kayu dan meletakannya disamping ranjang Jaejoong. Membuat kening perempuan cantik itu berkerut.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu seperti ini." Yunho berbisik lirih. Memandang sendu perban yang melilit kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya mengerjap pelan. "Kau... kau siapa?"

Yunho tersenyum lirih. Dia memandang wajah ayu Jaejoong. Dia tidak menyangka jika wajah Jaejoong sangat cantik jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku Yunho... Jung Yunho."

"Yunho?"

"Ya. Kita teman satu kampus." sahut Yunho lagi. Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Dia hanya terus menatap wajah Yunho dalam diam.

Yunho tidal tahu kenapa mendadak jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat hanya karena melihat tatapan mata Jaejoong. _Doe eyes_ kembar itu seperti ingin menyedotnya. Menenggelamkannya kedalam tatapan lembut itu. Yunho tertawa pelan. Membuahkan kerutan samar dikening Jaejoong.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Yunho menggeleng, " _Aniyo_."

.

..::.. YunJae ..::..

.

Jaejoong memandang bangunan mewah didepan matanya. Atensinya beralih pada Yunho ketika sosok itu kini berdiri disampingnya. Empat hari setelah dirinya sadar,banyak hal yang ia dengar dari Yunho. Mulai dari mereka yang kuliah disatu kampus,hingga tentang dirinya yang katanya begitu digilai para pria dikampusnya. Jaejoong hanya tertawa mendengar itu.

Dan sekarang, Yunho membawanya ke rumah laki-laki itu. Yunho memang sudah mengatakannya kalau dirinya akan tinggal bersama Yunho. Ketika ia menanyakan tentang keberadaan orang tuanya,Yunho hanya menjawab jika orang tuanya sedang berada di luar negeri sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dan menitipkan dirinya di keluarga Jung.

Sebenarnya,Yunho bisa saja mengabaikan Jaejoong. Terlebih,selama ini dirinya selalu merasa risih jika Jaejoong dekat-dekat dengannya. Tapi Yunho sadar jika ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu pada Jaejoong. Tidak ketika ia sudah membuat Jaejoong kehilangan ingatannya.

Yunho menghela napas sekali. Dia tahu jika apa yang dilakukannya,salah. Tapi dia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Yunho hanya berharap jika ibu dan ayahnya tidak bertanya hal yang macam-macam.

" _Jja_." Yunho menggandeng lengan Jaejoong. Menuntunnya menuju pintu rumahnya.

" _Umma_... Aku pulang."

Jaejoong hanya melirik Yunho sebentar mendengar suara kerasnya yang berucap salam.

"Selamat kembali ke rumah~"

Sebuah suara membuat atensi Jaejoong beralih. Dan dia melihat seorang wanita paruh baya melangkah kearah mereka. Jaejoong membungkuk kaku.

Yunho melangkah menuju ibunya. Berdiri disamping sang ibu yang terdiam bingung mendapati keberadaan Jaejoong.

" _Nuguseoyo_?" tanyanya lembut pada Jaejoong. Membuat gadis cantik itu mengerut bingung mendengarnya. Bukankah Yunho bilang jika ia tinggal disini sebelumnya? Lalu kenapa wanita paruh baya itu masih bertanya siapa dirinya?

Yunho yang menyadari kebingungan Jaejoong,dengan segera menarik ibunya mendekat.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Dia hilang ingatan karena kecelakaan. Aku ingin dia tinggal disini sementara waktu. Dan aku berharap _Umma_ menyetujuinya dan berpura-pura mengenal Jaejoong." bisik Yunho disela giginya yang terus memoles senyum aneh.

Mrs. Jung menatap pada anaknya sebentar. "Apa dia kekasih barumu? Dia cantik. _Umma_ suka." sahut Mrs. Jung sambil terkikik. Melirik Jaejoong yang menatap bingung keduanya.

Yunho memandang aneh ibunya yang terus terkikik. Dia hanya memutar malas mendengar ucapan aneh sang ibu.

"Jangan macam-macam, _Umma_. Dia hanya teman kampusku." desisnya menahan kesal.

Mrs. Jung hanya tertawa. Kemudian,wanita itu menghampiri Jaejoong dan tersenyum lembut.

"Oh Jaejoong _ie_... _Mian ne_ ,tadi _Umma_ hanya bercanda. Bagaimana keadaanmu, hum? _Umma_ minta maaf karena belum sempat mengunjungimu saat kau sudah sadar." ucap Mrs. Jung sambil tersenyum.

Dalam benak,Yunho memukul keningnya sendiri melihat tingkah sang ibu. Astaga, apa ibunya baru saja menyebut dirinya _Umma_ pada Jaejoong?

" _Jja_. Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu."

Mrs. Jung menuntun Jaejoong ke kamar Yunho. Yunho yang menyadarinya hanya mengerut bingung.

"Istirahatlah dulu disini, _oke_. Nanti _Umma_ akan membangunkanmu setelah makan malam siap." Mrs. Jung tersenyum. Menutup pintu kamar Yunho setelah menarik sang pemilik kamar keluar lebih dulu.

" _Ya_! Kenapa _Umma_ menyuruhnya tidur di kamarku?" tanya Yunho langsung. Melangkah dibelakang Mrs. Jung yang menuruni tangga.

"Kalau tidak di kamarmu,lalu dimana? Di kamar _Umma_? Tsk."

"Di Kamar tamu kan bisa!" sahut Yunho masih kesal akan keputusan Mrs. Jung.

Mrs. Jung mendongak menatap Yunho. Dia mendengus sinis. "Kau tidak ingat kalau kamar tamu belum di rapihkan."

 _Oh!_

Yunho mendecak. Mrs. Jung tersenyum. Dia menarik mendekat tubuh Yunho,dan mendorong punggungnya pelan. "Sekarang tugasmu untuk merapihkan kamar itu."

" _Ya_! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Berarti kau harus tidur satu kamar dengan Jaejoong." jelas Mrs. Jung terkekeh sendiri. "Dan kau masih hutang penjelasan pada _Umma_."

Yunho tidak menyahut. Hanya terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Dia ingat jika dia masih punya janji dengan seseorang.

" _Ya_! Kau mau kemana?! Jangan bilang mau menemui wanita itu? Yunho!"

" _Haish_!"

.

.

 _Because I Love You~_

.

.

Jaejoong yang sayup-sayup masih mendengar percakapan kedua ibu dan anak itu hanya tersenyum tipis. _Doe eyes_ nya mengedar. Menatap kesekeliling ruang kamar Yunho. Kamar yang cukup luas dengan ranjang besar ditengah-tengah ruangan.

Kakinya melangkah menyusuri setiap sudut dan berhenti ketika maniknya melihat foto-foto pria itu yang tertempel didinding dekat meja rias. Dari foto masa kecil hingga dewasa seperti sekarang.

Kakinya kembali terayun. Jaejoong duduk ditepi ranjang. Jemari lentiknya mengelus _bed cover_ berwarna putih dibawahnya. Lembut.

Perlahan senyumnya menguap saat melihat sebuah foto yang terpajang di atas meja nakas. Foto Yunho dengan seorang gadis. Jemarinya terulur. Mengambil bingkai foto itu dan menatapnya lama.

Jaejoong menghela napas. Kembali meletakan bingkai foto itu dan memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa lelah di atas ranjang Yunho.

 _ **TBC~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hope U like it :)**_

 _ **Sorry for typo,and**_

 _ **See Yaa~~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **September,09 2015**_

 _ **NoonaRyeo**_ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **NoonaRyeo**_

 **.**

 **Warning :** Hanya cerita abal dengan ide yang mungkin sangat pasaran. EYD tidak beraturan dengan typo yang sanggup bikin pusing kepala.

Tulisan yang saiia buat,masih sangat jauh dari kata sempurna. Kritik dan saran,sangat diharapkan.

 _GS for this story. Yang tidak suka GS dimohon tidak memaksa untuk membaca._

.

.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para _Cast_ disini. **Hanya CERITA ini yang Murni PUNYA SAIIA.**

.

.

 **"No Plagiat... No Flame... No Copy Paste."**

 **and,Don't Bashing the Chara.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip " **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ." Okeeehh.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

 _Chapter 2_

" _Mwoya_?!"

Mrs. Jung menatap horor Yunho yang meringis menatapnya. Yunho baru saja menceritakan detail kejadian yang menimpa Jaejoong,dan teriakan ibunya langsung terdengar membahana.

"Demi Tuhan,Jung Yunho! Kau sudah hampir membunuh anak orang!" Mrs. Jung memukul keras kepala Yunho. Membuahkan decakan kesal dari bibir hati itu.

" _Umma_ jangan berlebihan. Aku bukan ingin membunuhnya. Aku tidak sengaja! Lagipula dia sudah selamat sekarang." ucap Yunho membela diri.

"Selamat kepalamu! Dia bahkan kehilangan ingatannya." Mrs. Jung mendelik.

Yunho meringis. Sebenarnya,dia pun tidak tahu akan seperti apa nanti jika Jaejoong tahu jika dirinya lah yang sudah menabrak perempuan itu. Yunho memang belum menceritakan tentang kecelakaan itu pada Jaejoong.

Mrs. Jung menghela napas berat. Dia tidak menyangka jika Yunho lah yang sudah membuat Jaejoong kehilangan ingatannya, "Tapi,apa benar dia hanya teman kampusmu?"

" _Umma_ berpikir aku berbohong?" Yunho mendengus sinis.

"Siapa yang tahu. Kau saja berbohong padanya soal dia yang tinggal disini sebelumnya." Mrs. Jung mengidik tak acuh.

"Aku terpaksa berbohong karena tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal, _Umma_!" jelas Yunho.

"Itu karena kau bodoh."

"Terus saja mengataiku bodoh." Yunho memutar malas kedua bola matanya.

"Memang itu kenyataannya."

Yunho merengut. Dia memang akan selalu kalah jika beradu argumen dengan sang ibu. Mrs. Jung tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Yunho yang terdiam.

"Tapi,Yun- _ah_... bagaimana kalau keluarga Jaejoong mencarinya? Maksud _Umma_ , mereka pasti mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong kalau Jaejoong tidak juga kembali."

Yunho menghela napas. Dia juga berpikir seperti itu. "Aku sedang mencari informasi tentang keluarga Jaejoong, _Umma_. Teman-temannya juga tidak ada yang tahu alamat rumah Jaejoong."

Mrs. Jung menghela napas. "Terkadang _Umma_ bertanya-tanya,kenapa kau begitu bodoh,Yunho?"

Lagi-lagi kata hanya mendengus malas. "Kalau aku bodoh,aku tidak akan bisa menjuarai olimpiade tingkat nasional saat sekolah dulu, _Umma_.

Mrs. Jung terkikik. Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang tidak lagi muda itu memang sangat senang menggoda Yunho,anak kesayangannya. Putra tunggalnya.

"Tapi dia cantik, _Umma_ suka. Kenapa kau tidak menjadikannya sebagai kekasihmu saja,Yun?"

Hampir saja Yunho tersedak minumannya. Dia menatap aneh sang ibu yang menatapnya dengan senyuman yang teramat manis. Yunho mendengus samar.

"Daripada dengan wanita itu. Kau sangat tahu kalau _Umma_ tidak suka kau dengannya." lanjut Mrs. Jung setengah mencibir.

Yunho memandang ibunya. Selama ini dia selalu bertanya-tanya,kenapa ibunya sangat tidak menyukai Sung Hee. Selama ia menjalin hubungan dengan wanita itu pun, ibunya menentang keras. Pernah sekali ia membawa Sung Hee makan malam bersama di rumahnya,tapi justru berakhir Mrs. Jung yang meninggalkannya ke kamar.

"Kenapa _Umma_ tidak menyukainya? Dia perempuan yang baik, _Umma_. Kenapa tidak mencoba untuk mengenalnya,hum?"

"Tidak perlu untuk mengenalnya. Melihatnya saja _Umma_ sudah tahu."

Yunho mencibir. "Berarti _Umma_ egois."

" _Umma_ tidak peduli." Mrs. Jung menyahut cuek.

"Umma bahkan juga belum mengenal Jaejoong. Tapi malah menyuruhku untuk mengencaninya. Yang benar saja." Yunho mendengus.

"Kau tau apa maksud insting seorang ibu,kan?" Mrs. Jung tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak tahu!" sahut Yunho asal. Dia beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Mrs. Jung yang merengut kesal mendengar ucapannya.

"Sampai kapanpun, _Umma_ tidak akan merestuimu dengannya! Kau dengar itu,Yunho!"

Yunho tidak menyahut,hanya mengangkat tangannya dan terus melangkah pergi. Mrs. Jung tertawa pelan. Dia menggeleng geli melihatnya.

.

..::.. YunJae ..::..

.

Jaejoong menuruni tangga lantai dua kediaman Jung dengan ragu. Semalam dia ketiduran. Dan bangun saat hari sudah pagi. Membuatnya melewatkan makan malam. Dan dia merasa perutnya sedikit sakit karena lapar. Jaejoong melongokan kepalanya sesekali, mencari keberadaan Yunho. Karena memang tidak ada yang dia kenal selain Yunho. Setidaknya,jika ia bertemu Yunho,dia tidak akan kebingungan seperti ini. Bibir penuhnya sontak mengukir senyum saat melihat lelaki itu muncul dari balik pintu kamar tamu disamping tangga.

"Oh,Jae. Kau sudah bangun?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Dia berdiri gugup disamping Yunho. Dia masih mengenakan baju yang semalam. Yunho yang melihatnya merutuk dalam hati. Dia lupa jika Jaejoong tidak memiliki baju ganti.

"Oh! Kalian sudah bangun?"

Jaejoong mendongak saat mendengar suara Mrs. Jung. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum menatap Jaejoong.

" _Umma_ baru saja akan membangunkan kalian." Mrs. Jung lalu menatap Jaejoong. "Joong _ie_ ,maafkan _Umma_ yang tidak membangunkamu semalam. Tidurmu terlihat nyenyak tadi malam sampai _Umma_ tidak tega untuk melakukannya."

Jaejoong mengangguk sembari tersenyum kaku. Dia masih belum terbiasa mendengar Mrs. Jung menyebut dirinya _Umma_ padanya. Seingatnya,Yunho mengatakan jika mereka hanya berteman. Apa pertemanan mereka begitu dekat hingga Mrs. Jung menyebut dirinya _Umma_?

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir." Mrs. Jung mengelus lengan Jaejoong. " _Jja_ ,kita sarapan bersama. Kau pasti lapar." Mrs. Jung menuntun Jaejoong menuju meja makan.

Jaejoong jadi semakin gugup saat ia melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang sudah duduk didepan meja makan. Dia melirik Yunho sebentar yang langsung mendudukan diri disamping Mr. Jung disisi sebelah kanan.

Jaejoong membungkuk kaku saat Mr. Jung menatapnya. Sementara Yunho hanya melirik sebentar pada ayahnya. Melihat ekpresi tenang sang ayah, Yunho tahu jika ibunya sudah menceritakan tentang Jaejoong padanya. Dan Yunho sedikit merasa lega karena ayahnya seperti tidak menolak keberadaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menurut ketika Mrs. Jung menuntunnya untuk duduk disamping Yunho. Dia melihat begitu banyak makanan yang tersaji diatas meja makan.

"Apa ada makanan yang kau suka? _Umma_ sengaja masak banyak pagi ini karena _Umma_ tidak tahu makanan apa yang kau suka. _Jja_ ,duduklah."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Mrs. Jung duduk disisi yang lain,dan menatapnya lembut. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit gugup.

"Aku suka semua jenis makanan,nyonya." Suara Jaejoong terdengar pelan.

"Apa kau tidak mau memanggilku _Umma_?"

Jaejoong tergagap mendengar nada sedih dari suara Mrs. Jung. Dia menggeleng cepat. "Bu-bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya... hanya belum terbiasa." ucap Jaejoong pelan. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

Mrs. Jung tersenyum lebar. " _Arra_. Mulai sekarang,panggil aku _Umma_ agar terbiasa, _oke_."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Dia mengangguk pelan. Tidak menyangka jika ibu Yunho sangat baik dan ramah. Setidaknya, Jaejoong tidak merasa tidak nyaman berada disini. Mr. Jung dan Yunho hanya saling melirik. Keduanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh hampir bersamaan.

.

..::.. YunJae ..::..

.

Suasana kafetaria kampus tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Seperti meja yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Yoochun tengah mengupas kacang kulit yang menjadi cemilannya saat Yunho tiba dimeja mereka. Pria tampan itu langsung duduk disampingnya. Berbeda dengan Junsu yang mendongak menatapnya,Changmin justru terus sibuk dengan ramyunnya yang mengepulkan uap.

"Bagaimana kabar Jaejoong?" Yoochun bertanya dengan mulutnya yang sibuk mengunyah kacang. Dia belum lagi mendengar kabar Jaejoong sejak perempuan itu keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Lebih baik." Yunho menarik mendekat bungkus kacang milik Yoochun. Jemari panjangnya mulai mengupas kulit kacang. Dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah,mata musangnya menatap bergantian wajah tiga orang didepannya. "Kalian sudah mendapat informasi tentang keluarga Jaejoong?"

"Aku tidak." Junsu menyahut. Yoochun mengangguk setelahnya.

"Kalau kau,Min? Bukankah kau cukup dekat dengannya?" lanjut Yunho menatap Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan ramyunnya.

"Dekat bukan berarti aku tahu. Karena aku memang tidak tahu, _hyung_." Changmin menenggak minumannya. Junsu menatapnya aneh.

"Dia bahkan hampir setiap hari menerima bekal buatan Jaejoong,tapi entah apa maksudnya dengan dia bilang tidak tahu tentang Jaejoong." Junsu mencibir Changmin.

Changmin tidak menyahut. Dia memang tidak menahu tentang Jaejoong. Tentang kenapa ia selalu mendapat bekal buatan Jaejoong,itu tidak ada hubungannya,kan? Changmin mengangguk dalam hati.

"Aku baru tahu jika diantara kita benar-benar tidak tahu apapun tentangnya." Yunho mendesau pelan. Punggunya menyandar dipunggung kursi.

"Bagaimana mau tahu. Jika kita mau mengatakannya,seingatku,kita tidak pernah kenal satu sama lain. Kita dekat pun karena dia yang terus menempelimu."

Yunho hanya menghela napas mendengar ucapan Junsu. Dia membenarkannya dalam hati. Seingat Yunho,mereka memang tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya dengan Jaejoong. Berbeda dengan ketiga orang didepannya. Ia berteman dengan Junsu sejak kecil. Sementara dengan Yoochun,mereka berteman sejak keduanya bertemu di kampus ini. Dia,Junsu,dan Yoochun ada diangkatan yang sama. Sedang Changmin. Well,pria jangkung itu adalah sepupunya. Satu angkatan dengan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua ada disemester awal.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba mengatakan jika kita memang tidak berteman dengannya?" sahut Changmin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" _Eii_ ~ bukan begitu maksudku,bocah!"

Changmin mendengus mendengar Junsu yang menyebutnya bocah. Yoochun menggeleng. Dia kemudian menatap Yunho yang terdiam.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" tanyanya pada Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sementara dia tinggal bersamaku. Beruntung karena _Umma_ mau bekerja sama denganku. Aku hanya takut jika keluarganya mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong."

Ketiganya terdiam. Membenarkan ucapan Yunho. Biar bagaimana,keluarga Jaejoong pasti mengkhawatirkan perempuan itu jika tak kunjung kembali.

.

..::.. YunJae ..::..

.

Jaejoong melangkah ragu menuju balkon kamar Yunho. Dia melihat lelaki itu tengah duduk disana dengan segelas coklat hangat. Jaejoong berdehem pelan. Yunho yang mendengarnya,mendongak. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat Jaejoong yang berdiri gugup. Yunho ingat jika baju yang sekarang Jaejoong kenakan pernah dilihatnya dilemari sang ibu.

"Kemarilah." Yunho menggeser sedikit tubuhnya. Meminta Jaejoong untuk duduk disamping dirinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Yunho setelahnya.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Kepalanya hanya menunduk dengan tangan yang saling bertaut. Dia tidak tahu kenapa masih merasa gugup jika berdekatan dengan Yunho. Mungkin ini karena dia yang kehilangan ingatannya. Membuatnya tidak tahu harus berbicara apa dengan lelaki itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Jaejoong belum menyahut. Dia masih terdiam. Kepalanya mendongak. Menatap langit yang gelap tanpa kerlipan bintang.

"Aku... kau tahu kenapa aku bisa kecelakaan?" Suara Jaejoong terdengar ragu. Dia memang belum menanyakan tentang kecelakaannya pada Yunho.

Yunho menahan napasnya. Manik serupa musang miliknya langsung menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong. Senyum tipis yang terpoles dibibir merah itu membuatnya menghela napas. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya, memandang pohon besar diseberang rumahnya. Dia ragu,juga takut.

"Tentang itu. Sebenarnya... aku yang sudah menabrakmu,Jae. Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh. Waktu itu kau tiba-tiba muncul didepan mobilku yang akan berbelok."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang kembali memandangnya penuh rasa bersalah. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Napasnya sempat tertahan beberapa saat. Dia tidak menyangka jika Yunho lah orang yang sudah _membuatnya_ seperti itu.

"Aku tahu. Mungkin kau kesal,marah juga benci padaku karena sudah membuatmu seperti ini. Tapi sungguh Jae,aku minta maaf."

Jaejoong terdiam. Dia berpikir jika menyalahkan Yunho pun percuma. Semua sudah terjadi. Ingatannya _tidak akan kembali_ jika ia memaki Yunho.

"Apa kita benar-benar saling mengenal?"

"Huh?"

Jaejoong melirik Yunho. Terkekeh samar mendapati wajah bingung Yunho yang terus menatapnya.

"Apa kita benar-benar saling mengenal? Atau kau hanya mencoba bertanggung jawab padaku karena sudah membuatku seperti ini?"

"Kau berpikir aku berbohong?" Yunho terdiam. Hei,Yunho tidak bohong tentang mereka yang memang saling mengenal. Dan tentang tanggung jawab,bukankah sudah seharusnya seperti itu. Ia yang bertanggung jawab akan kondisi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng,"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya merasa aneh saja. Semuanya terasa _asing_." Jaejoong terdiam. "Aku juga merasa bingung dengan sikap orang tuamu. Mereka seperti baru melihatku saja saat pertama bertemu. Bukankah kau bilang jika aku tinggal disini sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi." jelas Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho mengulum senyum. Dia merasa lega karena tidak melihat tanda-tanda kemarahan ataupun kebencian dimata Jaejoong padanya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong geli. "Kau merasa asing karena kau kehilangan ingatanmu. Itu wajar Jae. Dan tentang sikap orang tuaku,mereka hanya bingung harus bagaimana _bersikap_ padamu."

Jaejoong,entah kenapa tidak ingin percaya begitu saja akan ucapan Yunho. Tapi dia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

"Benarkah?"

"Kalau kau masih tidak percaya,besok kau bisa ikut denganku ke kampus. Lagipula, mereka juga merindukanmu.

"Mereka?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Teman-temanmu."

 _Oh!_

.

..::.. YunJae ..::..

.

"Jaejoong _ie_..."

Lengkingan keras suara khas milik Kim Junsu menyambut kedatangan Jaejoong. Tubuhnya bahkan terdorong ke belakang menerima terjangan tubuh montok Junsu.

"Akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah lebih baik?" tanya Junsu heboh. Dia bahkan memutar-mutar tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho. Yunho yang menyadari arti tatapan Jaejoong hanya menghela napas jengah.

" _Ya_! Kau terlalu heboh,Junsu."

Junsu hanya menunjukan cengirannya ketika menyadari ekpresi tidak nyaman Jaejoong. Dia kemudian menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk dengannya,bersama Changmin dan Yoochun.

"Aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu." jelas Junsu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mereka teman-teman yang aku maksud,Jae." jelas Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum kaku. Dia merasa tidak enak pada teman-temannya karena sudah _melupakan_ mereka.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengingat kalian."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lagipula,Dokter bilang ini hanya sementara. Aku kim Junsu,dia Park Yoochun,dan si tiang itu adalah Shim Changmin." Junsu memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum ceria. Yoochun mengangkat tangannya,sedang Changmin langsung mendengus mendengar sebutan Junsu.

" _Nunna_ ,apa kau juga lupa caranya memasak?" tanya Changmin santai.

"Eh?"

Yunho dan Yoochun tertawa. Junsu langsung menggeplak manis kepala Changmin.

" _Ya_! Kim Junsu!" teriak Changmin.

"Kau memang sering membuatkan makanan untuknya,Jae. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa dia bertanya asal seperti itu." jelas Yoochun masih tertawa.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah memasak lagi setelah keluar dari rumah sakit." sahut Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang masih kesal karena Junsu yang memukul kepalanya.

"Jangan dipikirkan,Jae. Dia memang seperti itu." jelas Junsu mengabaikan ekpresi kesal Changmin.

Yunho tertawa melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Dia menatap Yoochun yang meliriknya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan lelaki Park itu. Yunho mendesau samar. Mata serupa musangnya mengedar,dan dia melihat seseorang yang tengah berjalan ditengah koridor. Bibir tebalnya mengukir senyum tipis.

"Jae,aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau bersama mereka dulu, _oke_." pamit Yunho dan langsung melangkah pergi.

Jaejoong tidak menyahut. Hanya terus menatap tubuh Yunho yang menjauh, menghampiri seorang wanita ditengah koridor kampus.

Junsu,Yoochun,dan Changmin saling melirik memperhatikan ekpresi Jaejoong. Biar bagaimana,mereka tahu jika sebelum Jaejoong hilang ingatan,dia memang menyukai Yunho. Jaejoong bahkan punya segudang cara untuk mencegah Yunho untuk tidak bertemu dengan wanita yang sekarang sedang bersamanya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Junsu bertanya ragu.

Jaejoong mengernyit. "Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Junsu tersenyum manis.

.

..::.. YunJae ..::..

.

Yunho merasa bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong. Perempuan itu tidak bersuara sejak tadi. Hanya diam dan terus memandang keluar jendela mobilnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hum?" Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho.

"Kau diam saja sejak tadi. Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Yunho membelokan laju mobilnya saat melewati sebuah tikungan. Tidak melirik Jaejoong yang sempat menatapnya.

"Banyak." Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tentang siapa aku. Keluargaku. Juga mereka semua."

"Jangan terlalu memaksa untuk mengingatnya. Jika memang sudah waktunya,kau pasti bisa mengingat kembali." sahut Yunho setelah terdiam cukup lama. Ada sedikit rasa takut yang perlahan merayap ke dalam hatinya. Dia tidak tahu akan seperti apa perasaan Jaejoong jika perempuan itu mengetahui jika dirinya berbohong. Sekalipun dia tidak menutupi kebenaran tentang dirinya yang sudah menabrak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Dia... kekasihmu?" lanjut Jaejoong saat teringat sosok perempuan yang tadi berjalan bersama Yunho saat keduanya menuju tempat parkir.

"Mungkin lebih tepat jika kau bertanya, 'apakah aku menyukai perempuan itu'."

"Dia tidak menyukaimu?" sela Jaejoong cepat.

"Bukan begitu. Kami memang pernah menjalin hubungan,lalu kami putus." jelas Yunho lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya salah paham." Yunho terkekeh pelan.

"Kau masih mencintainya?" Jaejoong menatap sisi wajah Yunho dalam diam.

Yunho mengulum senyum. "Ya."

Yunho tidak tahu kenapa ia harus menceritakannya pada Jaejoong. Jika dia mau mengingat,bukankah selama ini dia selalu berusaha untuk menghindar dari Jaejoong? Bukan karena dia membenci perempuan itu. Hanya saja,sikap Jaejoong padanya tak jarang selalu membuatnya risih. Terlebih saat dirinya masih menjalin hubungan dengan Sung Hee. Wanitanya itu selalu menyuruhnya untuk tegas pada Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho juga tidak menampik jika sosok Jaejoong selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Jaejoong terdiam. Dia kembali menatap keluar jendela dengan pikiran yang sedikit terganggu. Meringis pelan saat tiba-tiba saja kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

" _Gwechana_?"

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat. Dia kembali menatap Yunho dengan senyum tipis.

"Yunho- _ah_."

"Hum?"

"Maukah kau mengajakku jalan-jalan?" tanya Jaejoong ragu.

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kemana?"

" _Lotte World_?" ucap Jaejoong memberi usul.

"Kau yakin ingin kesana? Maksudku, sekarang sudah malam. Tidak akan seramai saat siang hari." Yunho menghentikan laju mobilnya saat _traffic lamp_ berwarna merah. "Lagipula,kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit,Jae."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." sahut Jaejoong meyakinkan Yunho.

"Kau yakin?" Jaejoong mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah."

.

.

 _Because I Love You~_

.

.

Yunho menghentikan laju mobilnya saat sudah sampai didepan rumahnya. Dia melirik Jaejoong yang tertidur disamping bangku kemudi. Yunho tidak menyangka jika Jaejoong akan sebahagia itu saat mereka menghabiskan beberapa jam di _Lotte World_. Perempuan itu menariknya ke sana ke mari dan mencoba hampir semua wahana. Jaejoong seperti tidak ingat jika ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Yunho bahkan sempat beberapa kali merasa khawatir saat tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong mengeluh sakit kepala. Tapi Jaejoong hanya beralasan jika itu hanya efek wahana yang baru saja dinaikinya.

Melihat Jaejoong yang terus tertawa,mau tidak mau Yunho ikut tertawa. Bahkan saat Jaejoong menjerit saat ada dipuncak _roller coaster_ , Yunho hanya tertawa keras ketika Jaejoong mencengkram erat lengannya. Mereka juga bermain ice skating. Yunho bahkan hanya bisa berdecak kagum saat Jaejoong meluncur ke sana ke mari dengan begitu lincah. Dia tidak menyangka jika Jaejoong sehebat itu dalam bermain ice skating.

Yunho terkekeh. Bahkan bando dengan hiasan telinga kelinci itu masih menempel diatas kepala Jaejoong. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dadanya bergemuruh senang saat mengingat kebersamaan mereka tadi. Yunho tidak menyangka jika bersama Jaejoong bisa membuatnya lupa diri. _Well_ ,jika Jaejoong tidak meminta untuk pulang tadi,Yunho mungkin tidak akan tahu jika malam sudah semakin larut.

" _Hey_ ,Jae. _Ireonna_ ," Yunho menepuk lembut pipi Jaejoong, "kita sudah sampai."

Jaejoong hanya memindahkan posisi kepalanya. Tidak lagi menghadap kearah jendela disampingnya. Yunho tertegun saat wajah cantik Jaejoong hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Yunho memundurkan tubuhnya yang memang mencondong. Meneguk ludahnya gugup sembari mengatur detak jantungnya yang mendadak berdegup tidak normal.

Yunho kembali menengokan kepalanya menatap wajah tertidur Jaejoong. Dia mengumpat dalam hati melihat bibir Jaejoong yang benar-benar tampak menggoda. Bibir penuh itu terlihat begitu kenyal.

"Astaga. Apa yang kau pikirkan,Jung Yunho!"

Yunho menghirup nafas banyak-banyak sebelum menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Berharap dengan itu detak jantungnya kembali normal.

Yunho menepuk lembut pipi Jaejoong lagi. Dan setelah tiga kali tepukan,perempuan itu mulai membuka matanya. Jaejoong terlonjak kaget melihat wajah Yunho ada didepannya. Dia menatap sekelilingnya,dan menyadari jika ia sudah berada didepan kediaman keluarga Jung.

"Oh. Maaf." bisiknya lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Segeralah masuk dan tidur dikamar. Kau terlihat lelah." ucap Yunho sembari tersenyum.

Jaejoong mengangguk ragu. Tubuhnya langsung beranjak dari bangku penumpang. Dia berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan,dan menghilang ke dalam.

"Ada apa denganmu,Jung?"

Yunho membanting pelan kepalanya ke atas stir mobil,dan menghela napas kasar.

.

.

 _ **TBC~**_

.

.

Hampir semua menanyakan tentang kebenaran Jaejoong yang hilang ingatan yaah? Hehe.. kalo soal itu,biarkan waktu yang menjawab _#halah_

 **Special Thanks for...**

 **popyanzz, Damchuu93, , , Kim Jae Qua, , littlecupcake noona, azahra88, Avanrio11, Light-B, choikim1310, shinji jaejoongie766, akira lia,** meybi, Al-mira, ifanalee, JungKimCaca, iyang, guest, 317.13, momo chan, Lm.

Yang sudah memfollow dan memfav juga. Terima kasih :)

Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic gaje bin abal ini... :3

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hope U like it :)**_

 _ **Sorry for typo,and**_

 _ **See Yaa~~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **September,14 2015**_

 _ **NoonaRyeo**_ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Because I Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **NoonaRyeo**_

 **.**

 **Warning :** Hanya cerita abal dengan ide yang mungkin sangat pasaran. EYD tidak beraturan dengan typo yang sanggup bikin pusing kepala.

Tulisan yang saiia buat,masih sangat jauh dari kata sempurna. Kritik dan saran,sangat diharapkan.

 _GS for this story. Yang tidak suka GS dimohon tidak memaksa untuk membaca._

.

.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para _Cast_ disini. **Hanya CERITA ini yang Murni PUNYA SAIIA.**

.

.

 **"No Plagiat... No Flame... No Copy Paste."**

 **and,Don't Bashing the Chara.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip " **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ." Okeeehh.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

 _Chapter 3_

Yunho membawa keduanya mengelilingi deret toko yang berjejer. Musangnya sesekali melirik pakaian-pakaian yang terpajang didepan mata. Hampir satu jam ia dan Jaejoong mengelilingi Mall. Mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk perempuan itu. Dan hampir satu jam itu pula keduanya baru mendapat beberapa potong baju.

Jaejoong hanya menurut kemana Yunho membawa langkah kakinya. Sudah beberapa kali ia meminta Yunho untuk menghentikan kegiatannya mencari baju. Jaejoong heran, padahal ia yang membutuhkan baju-baju itu,tapi kenapa justru Yunho yang lebih bersemangat mencarikan baju yang cocok untuknya.

"Yun,bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku pusing."

Seketika langkah kaki Yunho terhenti. Tubuhnya berbalik cepat guna menatap Jaejoong. Setelah beberapa hari Jaejoong tinggal bersamanya,baru kali ini Yunho mendengar Jaejoong mengeluh. Biasanya, perempuan itu lebih suka diam untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya. Setidaknya itu yang Yunho rasakan.

"Apa kepalamu sakit? Oke,kita pulang sekarang." Yunho langsung menggandeng lengan putih Jaejoong. Sorot matanya menyiratkan sebuah kekhawatiran akan kondisi Jaejoong.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit merasa pusing." Jaejoong menyela cepat. Tidak ingin membuat Yunho khawatir. Dia sadar jika selama ia tinggal bersama Yunho, lelaki itu selalu bersikap berlebihan jika melihat keanehan pada dirinya.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu kelelahan." Yunho memandang Jaejoong penuh rasa bersalah. Jaejoong yang melihat tatapan bersalah Yunho langsung menggeleng cepat. Dalam hati,perempuan itu berjanji tidak akan lagi membuat Yunho seperti ini. Karena ia sadar,mungkin Yunho menyimpan perasaan bersalah yang teramat besar padanya.

"Tidak perlu cemas,Yun. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Aku hanya merasa pusing biasa." Jaejoong mengatakannya sembari mengukir senyum lembut. Mencoba meyakinkan Yunho jika dirinya memang tidak apa-apa.

"Kau yakin?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Percaya padaku."

Yunho menghela napas lega. Ditatapnya lembut Jaejoong yang masih tersenyum. Yunho tertegun saat sadar jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang seperti tempo hari. Hari dimana ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Jaejoong dan semua tingkah lakunya. Hari dimana pikiran ingin mengklaim bibir Jaejoong menyerang, membelunggu kepalanya. Tanpa sadar,fokus matanya beralih menatap bibir penuh Jaejoong yang terlihat menggoda. _Lipstick_ tipis yang terpoles disana justru membuatnya semakin terlihat kenyal dan basah.

 _Sial!_

Yunho berdehem gugup. Sadar karena sudah membiarkan pikiran liar _kembali_ bersarang didalam otaknya. Dalam benak,umpatan demi umpatan ia rapalkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah Yunho yang sedikit aneh hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" _Wae_?"

 _Mati saja kau Jung Yunho!_

Yunho menggeleng sembari tersenyum kaku. Samar-samar,napasnya tertarik beberapa kali. Dia harus bisa kembali menenangkan detak jantungnya yang melebihi batas.

"Kau lapar tidak?"

Jaejoong kembali menaikan sebelah alisnya. Disusul kepalanya yang menggeleng. "Kenapa? Kau lapar?"

"Tidak. Mau langsung pulang?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ya."

"Baiklah. _Jja_."

Yunho hendak menggandeng tangan Jaejoong. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai berani melakukan itu. Tapi Yunho mengakui jika ia menyukai saat dimana tangan keduanya bersentuhan intim seperti ini. Tapi langkah keduanya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang mereka kenal ada didepan mata. Tersenyum sopan menatap keduanya. Dokter Lee.

Yunho membungkuk sopan saat Dokter paruh baya itu melempar senyum padanya. Matanya yang berbingkai kacamata minus menatap Jaejoong sekilas yang berdiri disamping Yunho,dengan kepala menunduk dan jemarinya yang saling bertaut. Membuahkan senyum tipis dibibir sang Dokter.

"Lama tidak berjumpa,Yunho- _sshi_."

Yunho hanya tergelak mendengar sapaan sang Dokter. Nada menggoda terselip disana. Yang entah kenapa sedikit membuatnya bingung. Lelaki tampan itu bahkan tidak menyadari Jaejoong yang terus menunduk disampingnya.

"Apa yang sedang Dokter lakukan disini? Bukankan seharusnya Dokter ada dirumah sakit dan memeriksa pasien?" Yunho mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda. Dokter bermarga Lee didepannya hanya tertawa menanggapi candaan Yunho.

"Bagaimana kabar Jaejoong? Tidak ada keluhan apa-apa?"

Yunho mendongak menatap Jaejoong. Seharusnya perempuan itu memang harus _check up_ sesekali. Memeriksakan kondisinya. Tapi Jaejoong selalu menolak jika ia memintanya untuk ke rumah sakit,dengan alasan jika ia sudah baik-baik saja. Jaejoong keras kepala,dan Yunho tahu itu.

"Seperti yang Dokter lihat. Dia masih baik-baik saja. Walaupun sesekali ia seperti terlihat menahan rasa sakit." Yunho tersenyum tipis saat Jaejoong menatapnya sekilas.

"Terlihat?"

Yunho tertawa. "Dokter tahu? Dia tidak akan mau mengatakannya kepadaku jika ia merasakan sakit dikepalanya."

Dokter Lee tertawa mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Yunho adalah pemuda yang menyenangkan,menurutnya. Fokus matanya kembali teralih pada Jaejoong. Perempuan cantik itu tengah menatapnya lurus, dalam diam. Dokter Lee menggeleng pelan sembari mendecak samar.

.

..::.. YunJae ..::..

.

Yunho membanting pelan tubuhnya keatas kursi. Mengangsurkan selembar kertas kehadapan tiga orang didepannya yang memandangnya bingung. Dia baru saja dari ruang administrasi. Mencoba mencari tahu tentang alamat rumah Jaejoong pada petugas yang berjaga. Dan itu sangat sulit. Sang petugas kekeuh tidak mau memberi tahu dengan alasan sebuah privasi. Tapi _well_ ,dia Jung Yunho,semua orang tau siapa lelaki tampan itu. Setelah beberapa lama berdebat,sang petugas akhirnya mau memberi tahu alamat rumah Jaejoong,dengan terpaksa.

"Kau mendapatkannya?"

Suara Yoochun terdengar. Junsu mengambil kertas yang tergelatak diatas meja. Membacanya sebentar dengan kening yang berkerut.

" _Apartement_?" gumam Junsu menatap Yunho saat mendapati sebuah alamat yang tertulis disana. Alamat yang ia tahu adalah sebuah tempat kawasan apartement berada.

Yunho menghela napas berat. Mengerti akan kebingungan Junsu. Karena ia pun sempat merasa bingung saat mendapat alamat itu. Bukan apa-apa,hanya saja,entah kenapa ia berpikir jika Jaejoong tinggal sendiri, tidak bersama keluarganya yang lain. Membuatnya kembali bingung karena tidak mendapat informasi tentang keluarga Jaejoong.

"Mungkin kau bisa mencoba datang ke sana." Yoochun yang mengerti kebingungan Yunho hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Karena dia pun tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sudah seminggu ini mereka mencari informasi tentang Jaejoong,dan mereka tak jua mendapat informasi apapun.

"Aku tidak yakin."

Yunho menatap sekilas Changmin yang tengah menenggak _soft drink_ nya. Lelaki jangkung itu balas menatap Yunho dengan alis terangkat.

"Apa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu informasi apapun tentangnya?" tanya Yunho langsung.

Changmin mengidik. "Aku memang tidak tahu."

"Kenapa kau terlihat santai sekali,Changmin- _ah_?" Junsu menyahut. Perempuan imut itu sedikit heran dengan sikap santai Changmin. Bukan karena dia tidak mempercayai ucapan Changmin,hanya saja,hei,dia seharusnya tahu bagaimana kegusaran _hyung_ nya itu.

"... Aku berpikir jika kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mencari informasi tentang Jaejoong." lanjut Junsu lagi.

Changmin mendengus. Menatap malas Junsu yang menatapnya sinis. "Terserah dengan apa yang kau pikirkan." sahutnya teramat santai. Tidak ingin terpancing mendengar ucapan Junsu.

"Tapi apa kau memang benar-benar tidak tahu,Min?"

Changmin memutar malas kedua bola matanya. Tadi Yunho,lalu junsu,dan sekarang Yoochun. _Hell_ ,kenapa mereka masih saja menanyakan hal yang benar-benar tidak ia ketahui jawabannya? Membuat kesal saja!

"Mau kalian bertanya sampai Yunho _hyung_ menjadikan Jae _nunna_ pacarnya pun,aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Ayolah,kita dekat bukan berarti aku tahu semua tentangnya. Kalian tahu bagaimana aku, _oke_."

Yunho langsung mendelik mendengar ucapan Changmin. Tangannya melempar asal kulit kacang kearah sepupunya itu,yang membuat lelaki jangkung itu mengumpat kesal karena lagi-lagi ia yang merasa _terbully_.

 _Tsk,berlebihan._

"Mulutmu itu."

"Kenapa dengan mulutku, _hyung_? _Sexy_?" sahut Changmin asal. Lelaki jangkung itu terkekeh saat lagi-lagi Yunho mendelik padanya. Yoochun menggeleng melihat tingkah dua sepupu itu.

"Kau sadar tidak, _hyung_?"

"Apa!?" Yunho menatap Changmin tajam. Sepupunya itu entah kenapa suka sekali berbicara asal. Tak jarang membuatnya kesal juga gemas ingin menggeplak kepalanya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan." Changmin mencibir.

"Berlebihan kepalamu!"

Changmin mendesau sedikit kasar. Matanya menatap Yunho dengan serius. Tetapi rupanya lelaki tampan yang lebih tua darinya itu masih kesal padanya. Terbukti raut wajahnya yang masih mengkeruh. Sebelah alis Changmin terangkat bingung. Dan Yunho kesal hanya karena dirinya yang mengucapkan _kalimat asal_ seperti itu? Sulit dipercaya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin serius. Sudah lama ia ingin menanyakan tentang hal ini. Dan dia sangat ingin mendengar jawaban Yunho. "Apa hanya karena rasa bersalahmu dan sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabmu?"

"Apa maksudmu,Min?" Yoochun menyahut. Sedang Yunho hanya menatap Changmin bingung bercampur kesal karena tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan lelaki itu.

"Jae _nunna_." Changmin terdiam sebentar melihat ekpresi Yunho. "Seingatku,sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi,kau selalu mencoba menghindarinya. Mengabaikan eksistensinya yang kau bilang selalu mengganggumu. Aku tahu bukan karena kau membencinya. Jadi,apa itu hanya karena rasa bersalahmu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

Yunho terdiam. Begitupun Yoochun dan Junsu. Ketiganya tidak menyangka akan mendengar ucapan seperti itu dari Changmin. Tapi baik Yoochun ataupun Junsu,mereka membenarkannya dalam hati. Lain Yunho yang masih terpekur mendapat _serangan_ dari Changmin. Lelaki tampan itu termenung. Mencoba memahami _sikapnya_ selama ini pada Jaejoong.

"Ya. Biar bagaimana,aku harus bertanggung jawab akan kondisinya." Yunho menggumam pelan. Tidak yakin. Musangnya berfokus pada jam tangannya. Menatapnya kosong. Walaupun dia tidak mengerti akan arah pembicaraan ini,tapi Yunho sepenuhnya tahu maksud ucapan Changmin.

Changmin mendecak. Punggungnya menyender pada sandaran kursi dengan tangan berlipat. "Kau yakin? Kau tidak sedang membohongi dirimu sendiri,kan? Kau tahu, _hyung_? Sikapmu tidak mengatakan seperti itu."

Yunho tidak menyahut,hanya mendongak dan menatap Changmin yang masih melempar tatapan serius padanya.

Adakah yang salah dengan sikapnya? Kenapa Changmin bertanya seperti itu? Kenapa Changmin bertanya seolah-olah ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan?

Changmin berganti menatap Yoochun dan Junsu bergantian. "Kalian merasakannya juga,kan?"

Junsu mengangguk. Yoochun mendesau dan menatap Yunho intens,sebelum mengiyakannya dengan gumaman. Membuat Yunho semakin bingung dan merasa tersudut.

 _Berlebihan?_

 _Benarkah ia seperti itu?_

.

..::.. YunJae ..::..

.

 _Mrs_. Jung sontak terdiam saat mata tuanya mendapati seorang perempuan duduk disofa ruang tamunya. Begitupun Jaejoong. Keduanya baru saja tiba dirumah setelah berbelanja bersama saat melihat Sung Hee duduk disana. Menatap _Mrs_. Jung gugup.

 _Mrs_. Jung mendecak. Wanita paruh baya itu memilih mengabaikan seseorang yang tidak diharapkannya datang berkunjung di rumahnya dan langsung melangkah meniti tangga menuju kamar Yunho. Tentu saja.

Jaejoong menatap kepergian _Mrs_. Jung dalam diam. Kepalanya kembali menoleh pada Sung Hee yang sesaat lalu menghela napas pelan. Langkah kakinya terayun ragu. Jaejoong mendudukan diri didepan Sung Hee yang langsung menatapnya intens. Mungkin wanita itu merasa bingung akan keberadaannya dikediaman Jung?

Keduanya diselimuti sunyi untuk beberapa saat. Jaejoong _tidak mengenal_ perempuan didepannya ini,membuatnya tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Sementara Sung Hee hanya terus menyibukan dirinya dengan ponsel. Perempuan itu tidak punya alasan untuk sekedar berbasa-basi dengan Jaejoong,sosok yang menurutnya menjadi alasan hubungannya dengan Yunho berakhir beberapa bulan lalu.

Sementara keduanya terus terjebak dikebisuan. Di lantai dua kediaman keluarga Jung,tepatnya di kamar Yunho,justru sebaliknya. _Mrs_. Jung berkacak pinggang menatap tajam Yunho yang balas menatapnya tak kalah tajam. Napas keduanya menderu saling bersahutan karena emosi.

Yunho menghela napas,pelan. Mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya yang menegang dan berganti menatap Ibunya lembut. Dia tidak pernah bisa melawan ibunya. Karena ia sangat menyayangi wanita itu. "Aku minta maaf _oke_ ,karena sudah membawanya kemari tanpa memberi tahu _Umma_. Tapi _Umma_ , mengertilah,dia hanya ingin datang berkunjung."

" _Umma_ tidak mau tahu! Bawa dia pergi dari sini. Harusnya kau mengerti Yunho, _Umma_ tidak menyukainya. Dan _Umma_ tidak ingin dia berada disini."

" _Umma_!" Yunho kembali meninggikan suaranya. Dia tidak menyangka Ibunya bisa berucap kasar seperti itu.

"Lagipula,bukankah hubungan kalian sudah berakhir? Lalu kenapa kau masih saja mau membawanya kemari?"

" _Umma_ tahu?"

Tentu saja Yunho terkejut. Dia tidak pernah menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan Sung Hee yang sudah berakhir pada sang Ibu. Untuk alasan yang entah apa,ia hanya tidak ingin saja mengatakannya pada Ibunya.

"Tentu saja. Sekalipun kau tidak mengatakannya pada _Umma_." balasnya dengan nada mencibir.

" _Umma_ mengikutiku?" Sergah Yunho cepat.

"Tsk. Kau pikir _Umma_ tidak punya kesibukan hingga harus mengikutimu?" _Mrs_. Jung menyahut malas.

"Memang _Umma_ punya kesibukan?" balas Yunho mencibir.

 _Mrs_. Jung melotot. Dan geplakan sayang bersarang kekepala Yunho. Berhasil membuat Yunho meringis sakit.

" _Umma_!"

 _Mrs_. Jung hanya melirik tak acuh. Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum berdiri dibibir pintu dan memutar kepalanya menatap Yunho. " _Umma_ tidak mau tahu. Cepat bawa perempuan itu keluar dari sini."

Yunho hanya mendengus malas. Melotot saat sang Ibu mengerling padanya dan menyeringai. Sebelum melangkah pergi dan meninggalkannya.

Ibunya itu,entah kenapa ajaib sekali tingkahnya.

.

..::.. YunJae ..::..

.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat Mrs. _Jung_ mengangsurkan sepiring _kimchi_ diatas meja makan. _Mrs_. Jung sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya. Sementara dirinya hanya duduk diam diatas kursi. Sebenarnya mau saja ia membantu,tapi ibu Yunho itu melarangnya. Berkata jika ia tidak ingin Jaejoong kelelahan. Padahal Jaejoong yakin jika dirinya sudah lebih dari baik-baik saja.

" _Umma_."

"Hm?"

" _Umma_... seperti tidak menyukai Sung Hee?" Jaejoong tahu dirinya lancang bertanya seperti ini. Tapi ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya saat teringat sikap dingin _Mrs_. Jung pada Sung Hee tadi.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Oh? Ah,tadi kita sempat berkenalan." Jaejoong tersenyum kaku saat Mrs. Jung menatapnya.

" _Umma_ hanya tidak suka jika Yunho berhubungan dengannya." Itu memang benar. Ia tidak suka jika keduanya berhubungan. Itu alasan kenapa ia tidak menyukai perempuan itu.

"Kenapa _Umma_ tidak menyukainya? Dia terlihat baik,juga cantik. Dan lagi,kupikir mereka saling mencintai." Jaejoong terdiam setelahnya mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

 _Mrs_. Jung tersenyum lembut menatap Jaejoong. "Umma tidak berkata dia bukan perempuan baik-baik,sayang. Tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa _Umma_ tidak menyukainya. _Umma_ hanya berpikir jika dia bukan perempuan yang terbaik buat Yunho."

Jaejoong tidak membalas. Terdiam cukup lama. Dia mengerti maksud ucapan _Mrs_. Jung.

 _Insting seorang ibu._

Tapi,bukankah ini terdengar berlebihan? _Mrs_. Jung berbicara seolah-olah hubungan mereka berdua akan berlanjut ketahap yang lebih serius. Dan lagi,bukankah ini terdengar sangat egois?

" _Umma_ tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

Ucapan _Mrs_. Jung menyadarkan Jaejoong. Perempuan itu mendongak. Menemukan senyum lembut wanita itu yang perpoles dibibirnya. Senyum lembut yang ditujukannya kepadanya. Jaejoong meringis gugup. Merasa tidak enak dengan apa yang sudah dipikirkannya.

"Percayalah, _Umma_ hanya tidak ingin Yunho main-main dengan perempuan. _Umma_ tahu tidak seharusnya _Umma_ bersikap seperti ini,tapi _Umma_ tidak bisa mengontrol diri _Umma_ sendiri untuk tidak merasa khawatir jika Yunho memilih perempuan _yang salah. Umma_ tahu bagaimana Yunho,dan _Umma_ rasa,Sung Hee bukanlah perempuan yang tepat."

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar penjelasan _Mrs_. Jung. Dia mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Kemudian perempuan itu mendongak. Melempar senyum manis pada _Mrs_. Jung yang dibalas dengan kekehan pelan oleh wanita paruh baya itu.

"Dan lagi,daripada dengan dia, _Umma_ lebih setuju jika Yunho denganmu."

Dan ucapan _Mrs_. Jung sontak membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah. Pipinya mendadak terasa panas dan memunculkan semburat merah yang perlahan merayang hingga ketelinga. Jaejoong menggerakan liar bola matanya. Sebisa mungkin tidak menatap _Mrs_. Jung yang tengah tersenyum menggoda.

 _Mrs_. Jung tertawa. Tidak menyangka jika candaannya berhasil membuat Jaejoong gugup setengah mati. Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa dirinya mengatakan hal seperti itu,dia hanya iseng. Dan siapa yang menyangka jika ia mendapat balasan seperti ini.

"Apa yang _Umma_ katakan?" ucap Jaejoong pelan. Belum berani menatap _Mrs_. Jung yang kini sudah duduk didepannya. Sementara _Mrs_. Jung sebisa mungkin menahan senyum untuk tidak kembali melepas tawanya.

Keduanya terdiam. Membiarkan keheningan yang perlahan merayap setelah _Mrs_. Jung memilih tidak membalas ucapan Jaejoong. Wanita paruh baya itu seperti tengah menunggu Jaejoong bersuara. Karena sudah sedari tadi ia memperhatikan gerak gerik Jaejoong yang seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu,tapi ia ragu. _Mrs_. Jung tersenyum lembut saat Jaejoong menatapnya sebentar.

" _Umma_."

Tanpa sadar, _Mrs_. Jung menghela napas lega.

"Hm?"

"Jika ada yang membohongi _Umma_ , bagaimana perasaan _Umma_?" Jaejoong mendongak. Menatap lurus pada _Mrs_. Jung yang berkerut bingung mendengar pertanyaannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong bertanya seperti itu?

"Kecewa tentu saja. _Wae_? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu,sayang?"

Jaejoong menggeleng masih menatap wanita paruh baya didepannya. "Kecewa? Tidak marah ataupun kesal?" sahutnya pelan.

"Kekecawaan itulah yang membuat seseorang menjadi marah juga kesal,sayang. Karena merasa dibohongi."

"Sekalipun itu untuk _kebaikan_?"

 _Mrs_. Jung tersenyum lembut. "Tidak ada yang namanya berbohong untuk kebaikan. Itu hanya omong kosong. Jujur itu lebih baik,sekalipun sangat menyakitkan."

"... Tidak ada sesuatu yang berawal dari kebohongan akan berakhir _bahagia_. Percayalah, Sekalipun ada,pasti karena seseorang itu sudah berani jujur. Dan sudah berani mengatakan kebohongannya."

Jaejoong termenung mendengar kalimat panjang _Mrs_. Jung. Mata besar hitamnya menatap kosong meja didepannya dengan pikiran yang berkelana. Sesuatu seperti tiba-tiba saja mencengkram jantungnya. Membuatnya sulit bernapas. Membuatnya sesak. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya kelu.

" _Gwechana_?" tanya _Mrs_. Jung melihat keanehan pada sikap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng sembari mengukir senyum tipis. Dia tidak menyangka jika jawaban dari _Mrs_. Jung sanggup membuatnya terdiam.

 _Maafkan aku_

 _._

 _._

 _Because I Love You~_

 _._

 _._

 _Doe eyes_ nya menatap hampa langit-langit kamar yang ditempatinya hampir dua minggu ini. Jaejoong terpekur masih memikirkan ucapan _Mrs_. Jung. Setelah makan malam, Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk langsung memasuki kamarnya. Mengabaikan Yunho saat lelaki tampan itu menanyakan keadaannya.

 _Yunho_

 _Jung Yunho_

Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum manis saat teringat tentang kebersamaan mereka beberapa hari ini. Jaejoong tidak menyangka jika sosok yang selalu terlihat dingin diluar itu adalah sosok yang sangat hangat. Memperlakukannya begitu lembut hingga tak jarang membuatnya tersipu karena malu, juga gugup. Dan Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya mengingat sikap Yunho jika sudah berhadapan dengan Ibunya. Lelaki tampan itu akan berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat manja. Tidak bisa berkutik jika _Mrs_. Jung sudah memarahinya atau pun melototinya.

Jaejoong berdecak geli saat teringat wajah tampan Yunho yang mengkeruh karena omelan _Mrs_. Jung saat makan malam tadi. Lelaki itu berniat langsung bergabung dimeja makan setelah tiba di rumah, sementara _Mrs_. Jung menyuruhnya untuk mandi lebih dulu. Yunho yang kesal karena kalah adu argumen dengan sang Ibu,terpaksa menurut dengan bibir yang terus berkedumel. Membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tawa melihatnya. Sedang _Mr_. Jung hanya menggeleng melihat keduanya berseteru karena hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting sama sekali.

Senyumnya memudar perlahan. Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya menyamping. Menatap kosong lemari pakaiannya. Matanya terpejam,dan terbuka setelahnya. Jaejoong menghela napas berat. Berniat memejamkan mata untuk tidur,sebelum benda pintar didalam lemari nakas bergetar lama.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan. Menggapai ponselnya dan menemukan sederet angka yang terpampang diatas layar yang menyala. Deret angka yang sudah tidak asing. Deret angka yang sudah sangat ia hapal siapa pemiliknya. Deret angka milik seseorang yang sangat disayanginya.

" _Umma_."

.

.

 _ **TBC~**_

.

.

Jadi,bagaimana dengan chap ini? Apa mengecewakan? Oh,saiia rasa iya _#pundung_ Maafkan saiia,sudah updatenya lama,tapi cuma bisa ngasih seperti ini #bow

Dan beberapa pertanyaan yang mampir(?) direview sudah terjawab kan ya di Chap ini... _#senyumlebar_

Apa penceritaannya terlalu cepat? Atau kesannya terlalu buru-buru? Saiia memang tidak mentarget banyak(?) chap untuk cerita ini. Dan alur seperti inilah yang memang saiia pikirkan selama ini(?) _#halahbahasanya_

Kalo mengecewakan ataupun sangat tidak memuaskan untuk reader sekalian,saiia minta maaf _#bow_

 **Special thanks for...**

 **littlecupcake noona, choikim1310, akira lia, , Kim Jae Qua, Light-B, DioRah, , , Damchuu93, nabratz, azahra88, Avanrio11, Aria yunjae, Dewi15, uchiha senju naru hime,** iyang, meybi, Mou'chan69, momo chan, Guest, **1004baekie** , Panda, **ruixi1**

Terima kasih sudah mau mengapresiasi ff abal bin gaje ini _#tebarkiss_ :3

Sampai ketemu di Chap selanjutnyaaaa... _#terbang_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hope U like it :)**_

 _ **Sorry for typo,and**_

 _ **See Yaa~~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **October 9th,2015**_

 _ **NoonaRyeo**_ ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Because I Love You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **NoonaRyeo**_

 **.**

 **Warning :** Hanya cerita abal dengan ide yang mungkin sangat pasaran. EYD tidak beraturan dengan typo yang sanggup bikin pusing kepala.

Tulisan yang saiia buat,masih sangat jauh dari kata sempurna. Kritik dan saran,sangat diharapkan.

 _GS for this story. Yang tidak suka GS dimohon tidak memaksa untuk membaca._

.

.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para _Cast_ disini. **Hanya CERITA ini yang Murni PUNYA SAIIA.**

.

.

 **"No Plagiat... No Flame... No Copy Paste."**

 **and,Don't Bashing the Chara.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip " **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ." Okeeehh.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

 _Chapter 4_

Junsu menggerakan dagunya. Mengisyaratkan pada Yunho untuk memencet bel pintu apartement yang kini berdiri didepan mereka. Setelah menimbang apa yang harus dilakukannya, pada akhirnya, Yunho meminta Junsu untuk menemaninya mendatangi alamat yang didapatnya dari bagian administrasi di kampusnya. Yunho menghela napas panjang, tangannya terangkat memencet bel dua kali. Yunho tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu gugup sekarang. Junsu yang melihatnya hanya mencibir pelan.

Keduanya serempak mendongak saat bunyi pintu terbuka terdengar. Yunho tanpa sadar menahan napas. Ketika sesosok perempuan berdiri didepan mereka, Junsu menaikan sebelah alisnya. Pun sebaliknya, perempuan yang tampilannya sedikit berantakan itu balas menatap bingung pada Yunho dan Junsu.

"Junsu?"

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Junsu mengkerut bingung. Dia tidak menyangka bisa kembali bertemu dengan sahabatnya saat di _Senior high School ._

"Aku? Aku tinggal disini." Jari telunjuk sosok itu menunjuk ke dalam apartement.

Junsu bingung. Bertanya-tanya kenapa sahabatnya itu bisa berada di apartement yang menurutnya adalah tempat tinggal Jaejoong. Pun begitu dengan Yunho. Lelaki tampan itu menaikan sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi melihat interaksi Junsu dan perempuan yang penampilannya tampak sedikit berantakan itu. Mungkin kehadirannya sudah mengganggu tidur gadis itu.

Dia Lee Eunhyuk. Seseorang yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak memasuki _Senior High School_. Setelah hari kelulusan, Eunhyuk memang memilih melanjutkan kuliahnya ditempat yang berbeda dengannya. Kesibukan keduanya membuat komunikasi mereka terputus. Dan kini hampir dua tahun mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Yunho hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Junsu tentang kenapa keduanya bisa saling mengenal. Kebingungannya terjawab.

"Omong-omong, ada urusan apa kau kemari? Aku tidak yakin kau sengaja datang untuk menemuiku melihat ekpresi bingungmu tadi."

Junsu tertawa pelan. Melirik sebentar pada Yunho yang diam saja sejak tadi. "Sebenarnya kami sedang mencari alamat." ucap Junsu menjelaskan.

Kening Eunhyuk terangkat bingung. "Alamat?"

Junsu mengangguk. Menyuruh Yunho mengangsurkan kertas putih yang diatasnya tertulis sebuah alamat. Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya mengambil kertas yang diangsurkan Yunho padanya. Keningnya kembali berkerut.

"Benarkan alamat yang tertulis disitu sama dengan alamat apartement ini?" Yunho menautkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Eunhyuk meminta kepastian.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Ini memang benar."

Junsu bertepuk tangan dengan cengiran lebar. Eunhyuk langsung menatap aneh pada sahabatnya.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Kami sedang mencari alamat rumah seseorang. Dan kami mendapat alamat itu. Kami datang kemari untuk memastikan." jelas Yunho.

"Seseorang?"

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa disini?" sela Junsu.

"Dengan sepupuku." Eunhyuk menjawab cepat. Walaupun sedikit bingung, tapi Eunhyuk tidak harus merasa curiga akan maksud kedatangan kedua orang didepannya itu.

"Siapa nama sepupumu?" tanya Yunho langsung.

"Kim Jaejoong." Eunhyuk menatap keduanya yang langsung menghela napas lega tepat sedetik setelah ia selesai berucap. "Ada apa sebenarnya, Su? Kalian membuatku bingung."

Junsu menghela napas lagi. Ditatapnya Eunhyuk yang terus menatap bingung padanya dan Yunho. Yunho mengangguk saat Junsu menatapnya meminta persetujuan.

"Sebelum itu, aku mau bertanya beberapa hal dulu." Eunhyuk mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Omong-omong, apa Kim Jaejoong ada didalam?"

Yunho memilih diam. Membiarkan Junsu untuk menjelaskan. Eunhyuk menghela napas berat mendengar pertanyaan Junsu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Junsu lagi.

"Jaejoong sedang tidak tinggal disini. Dia bilang, dia mau tinggal di rumahnya dulu untuk beberapa hari. Tapi bahkan sampai detik ini, dia belum kembali. Beberapa hari apanya." jelas Eunhyuk diakhiri dengan cibiran kesal.

Yunho dan Junsu saling melirik. Deheman dari Yunho menyadarkan Eunhyuk. Perempuan itu kembali menatap Junsu.

"Memang kenapa sampai kalian mencari alamat rumahnya? Kalian mengenal Jaejoong? Oh, bukankah kau satu kampus dengannya, Su?" lanjut Eunhyuk lagi.

Junsu mengangguk. Dengan sedikit keraguan, keduanya mulai menjelaskan tentang kondisi Jaejoong. Hingga kini perempuan itu tinggal bersama Yunho. Eunhyuk menahan napas mengetahui jika Jaejoong hilang ingatan. Dia tidak menyangka jika selama ini Jaejoong tidak tinggal di rumahnya.

.

..::.. YunJae ..::..

.

Yunho mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Setelah mengantar Junsu kembali ke rumahnya, Yunho memilih langsung pulang ke rumah. Sedikit bersyukur karena Eunhyuk mau membantu menjelaskan tentang keberadaan Jaejoong kepada keluarganya. Yunho meminta pada Eunhyuk untuk tidak memberi tahu tentang kondisi Jaejoong lebih dulu. Berpikir jika lebih baik ia yang menjelaskan sendiri sembari ia ingin meminta maaf pada orang tua Jaejoong. Walaupun Yunho sendiri tidak tahu kapan ia bisa melakukannya.

Sebenarnya Yunho sedikit merasa bingung akan sikap Eunhyuk. Ia berniat menemui orang tua Jaejoong sendiri, tapi Eunhyuk berkata jika itu bukan solusi yang baik. Menurutnya, biar dia sendiri yang mengatakannya pada orang tua Jaejoong. Jika kondisinya sudah memungkinkan, ia akan memberi tahu dirinya. Terpaksa Yunho menyetujuinya.

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah. Ketika ia keluar dari dalam kuda besi itu, Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk dengan bunga-bunga milik ibunya, menyambutnya dengan cengiran lebar. Yunho tersenyum tipis. Keadaan seperti sekarang sudah biasa ia temukan akhir-akhir ini. Entah Jaejoong yang tengah menyiram bunga milik ibunya, ataupun hanya duduk-duduk didepan rumahnya sembari bermain dengan Taepoong, anjing kesayangannya.

Yunho mendengus menahan senyum. Dia merasa senang jika menemukan Jaejoong disana. Perempuan itu seperti tengah menunggunya pulang. Walaupun Yunho tahu jika kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau sudah pulang." Jaejoong tersenyum mendapati Yunho sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Senyuman itu... Sudahkah Yunho berkata jika ia sangat menyukainya?

"Ya. Bagaimana harimu? Apa membosankan?" ucapnya setengah menggoda.

"Kenapa masih bertanya?" Jaejoong mencibir. Yunho langsung tergelak mendengar cibiran Jaejoong. Dia tahu jika Jaejoong pasti merasa bosan jika setiap hari hanya di rumah.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kau tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke kampus, kan." Langkah kaki Yunho terayun memasuki rumah, disusul Jaejoong yang mengekor. "Dan lagi, bukankah ada _Umma_ yang menemanimu?"

"Hari ini _Umma_ pergi. Belum pulang sampai sekarang." sahut Jaejoong. Masih mengikuti Yunho yang melangkah menuju dapur.

"Kemana?" tanya Yunho sembari membuka pintu kulkas.

"Tidak tahu. _Umma_ hanya bilang jika ada sedikit urusan." jelas Jaejoong. Memilih duduk dikursi meja makan. Menatap Yunho yang tengah menenggak air dingin.

Yunho meletakan gelasnya diatas meja. Menatap Jaejoong lurus. Ragu ia bertanya, "Jae, tidak adakah tanda-tanda kau mengingat sesuatu? Maksudku, tentang dirimu?"

Jaejoong diam. Pandangannya beralih, menatap lirih pada gelas yang tadi Yunho gunakan. Jemarinya yang bertaut, melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil. Seperti seseorang yang tengah gelisah.

Yunho menghela napas pelan. Sepertinya memang belum, pikirnya dalam hati. Yunho memutari meja makan. Berdiri disamping Jaejoong, dan mengusak lembut kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Maaf sudah bertanya seperti tadi."

Jaejoong mendongak. Senyuman tulus yang terpoles dibibir tebal Yunho membuat hatinya berdenyut. "Maafkan aku. Maaf sudah membuat kalian repot."

" _Hey_ , aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Jae." Yunho duduk ditepi meja disamping Jaejoong. Tersenyum lembut sembari tangannya merapihkan rambut Jaejoong yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulahnya. "Dan lagi, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf sudah membuatmu seperti sekarag ini."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Yunho. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kumohon, jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku sudah lebih dari baik sekarang. Tentang ingatanku, bukankah dokter juga bilang jika ini hanya sementara? Ini hanya soal _waktu,_ kan?"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapan panjang Jaejoong. Mendengus geli melihat Jaejoong yang sekarang memasang cengiran lebarnya.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita jalan-jalan, _hm_?"

" _Oke_." Jaejoong langsung meloncat dari kursinya. "Aku akan bersiap dulu."

Yunho menggeleng melihat Jaejoong yang begitu bersemangat. "Jangan terburu-buru, Jae. Santai saja. Aku juga perlu mandi." ucap Yunho sedikit keras melihat Jaejoong yang meniti tangga menuju kamarnya. Dan acungan jempol dari Jaejoong membuahkan kekehan manis.

.

..::.. YunJae ..::..

.

"Bagaimana? Kau senang?"

Jaejoong mengangguk semangat sebagai jawaban. Tubuhnya berbalik menatap Yunho yang duduk dibalik kemudi. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini." ucapnya tulus.

Yunho mengangkat tangannya. Menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya membentuk huruf 'O' sembari mulutnya menggumam kata 'oke' tanpa suara. Diakhiri dengan kekehan ringan. Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya. Senyum yang memudar perlahan, berganti dengan raut sendu menatap Yunho yang masih fokus pada jalanan. Jaejoong meringis dalam hati. Tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Yunho nanti jika ia tahu kebohongannya. Haruskah ia pura-pura lagi nanti, jika ia sudah bisa mengingat semuanya? Tidak perlu mengatakan pada Yunho jika sebenarnya ia sudah membohongi lelaki tampan itu? Waktu yang sudah dihabiskannya dengan Yunho justru membuat perasaan cintanya pada lelaki itu semakin dalam. Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho membencinya.

"Jae? Kau melamun?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Senyum lebarnya kembali terpoles. "Ada apa?"

"Lapar tidak? Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya didepan kedai pinggir jalan. Memandang sekilas pada Jaejoong yang menyetujui dengan anggukannya beberapa kali. Yunho tersenyum.

Keduanya melangkah bersama memasuki kedai yang terlihat cukup ramai itu dengan langkah pelan. Baru saja mereka mau duduk, seruan seorang wanita menghentikan gerakan keduanya. Sung Hee tersenyum menatap Yunho. Perempuan itu tidak menyangka jika ia akan bertemu dengan Yunho disini.

Jaejoong memilih mengabaikan itu. Membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk dan membuang tatapan matanya pada kaca tembus pandang disampingnya. Dia tidak tahu saat sesaat lalu Yunho sempat memandang gugup kepadanya.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik." Sung Hee tersenyum pada Yunho. Sejak kepergiannya ke kediaman keluarga Jung tempo hari, Sung Hee sadar jika Yunho sedikit berbeda padanya. Lelaki tampan itu tidak lagi menemui dirinya, seperti sudah enggan untuk sekedar bersapa dengannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Dengan siapa kau disini?" Perempuan didepannya tersenyum tipis. Yunho melirik lagi pada Jaejoong, dan kentara sekali jika Jaejoong terlihat tengah kesal. Yang membuatnya sedikit bingung adalah, apa yang membuat Jaejoong kesal.

"Seorang teman." Sung Hee mengikuti arah pandang Yunho. Dan bibirnya mengukir senyum samar menyadari arti sorot mata Yunho. "Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Maaf sudah mengganggu." Pun Sung Hee sadar hubungannya dengan Yunho sudah benar-benar _berakhir_ kini.

Yunho membalasnya dengan senyum kaku. Memandang Sung Hee dengan tatapan meminta maaf karena tanpa sadar ia memang berharap jika Sung Hee cepat pergi. Entahlah, Yunho pun tidak tahu kemana perginya debaran jantungnya yang selalu bertalu cepat ketika bersama Sung Hee, pergi. Tidak ada lagi perasaan menggebu untuk sekedar bertemu wanita itu.

Sung Hee sudah pergi beberapa saat lalu. Meninggalkan kebisuan disekitar mereka berdua. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih diam, tidak bersuara. Bahkan ketika pesanan mereka sudah terhidang diatas meja, suara Jaejoong tak jua terdengar.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak suka makanannya?"

Oh, tentu saja bukan itu jawabannya. Bahkan ketika makanan itu belum tersaji, Jaejoong sudah diam. Apa Jaejoong kesal karena kedatangan Sung Hee tadi? Bolehkah Yunho berpikir seperti itu?

Jaejoong menggeleng. Senyum lebarnya kembali terpoles. Jaejoong sadar jika ia sudah bersikap berlebihan hanya karena kedatang Sung Hee. _Hell_ , dia sedang menjadi seorang _Kim Jaejoong_ yang tidak tahu akan hubungan Yunho dan Sung Hee. Dia sekarang bukan sosok Kim Jaejoong yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Yunho. Tapi, ia tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri ketika rasa tidak suka melihat interaksi Yunho dan Sung Hee, mengusik hatinya.

"Kenapa memang? Kau mau menggantinya jika aku bilang tidak suka?" Jaejoong terkekeh geli. Mencoba menepis rasa tidak nyaman yang masih menyerangnya.

"Aku yang akan membayarnya. Jadi, pesanlah apa yang kau ingin." Yunho tertawa melihat Jaejoong yang mendengus mendengar ucapannya.

"Kata-katamu menyebalkan sekali." Jaejoong mencibir. Yunho langsung tergelak mendengarnya.

.

.

 _Because I Love You~_

.

.

Yoochun mendongak saat merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya. Senyum tipisnya mengukir mendapati sosok Lee Donghae sudah duduk disamping kirinya, didepan meja bar. Sebelah alisnya terangkat menatap penuh tanya pada wanita yang tengah dirangkul lelaki itu.

"Kenalkan, dia Lee Eunhyuk, kekasihku." ucapnya pada Yoochun. "Dan _Baby_ , dia Park Yoochun."

Eunhyuk membungkuk kecil pada Yoochun sembari tersenyum manis. Pipinya mendadak merona mendapat senyum tampan dari Yoochun. Donghae yang menyadarinya mendecak pelan. Ditepuknya pelan bahu Yoochun sembari menatapnya malas karena tanpa sadar sudah menyebar feromonnya pada Eunhyuk.

Yoochun terkekeh menyadari kecemburuan Donghae. _Well_ , bukan salahnya kan jika Eunhyuk terpesona karena senyumannya?

"Dia sudah punya kekasih, _baby_." Donghae berucap tak acuh.

"Eh?"

"Jangan sampai terpesona dengan wajah playboynya itu." sahut Donghae lagi.

Yoochun mendengus mendengarnya. "Siapa yang kau maksud, _eh_?"

Donghae hanya mengidik tak perduli. Eunhyuk yang menyadari kecemburuan tak beralasan Donghae, hanya mencibir pelan. Memilih menenggak _wine_ yang dipesannya dan mengabaikan ucapan Donghae.

"Kau, sendiri?"

Yoochun mengangguk, lalu menggeleng. Donghae mengernyit melihatnya.

"Dengan seseorang, tapi dia sudah pergi lebih dulu." jelas Yoochun. "Aku pergi dulu. Ada urusan." lanjutnya sembari mengantongi ponselnya.

Donghae hanya menggumam. Kepalanya kembali menoleh pada Eunhyuk setelah kepergian Yoochun. Tangannya yang bersandar diatas meja bar, menyangga kepalanya. Memandang geli pada sosok Eunhyuk yang tengah memainkan bibir merahnya.

"Masih memikirkan soal Jaejoong?"

Eunhyuk menghela napas. Ditatapnya mata Donghae dengan gusar. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk sola Jaejoong. Dia tidak menyangka jika Jaejoong akan melakukan hal gila seperti itu. Eunhyuk tahu jika Jaejoong begitu sangat menyukai seorang yang bernama Jung Yunho. Yang terkadang membuatnya mendengus malas setiap Jaejoong mulai bercerita semua hal tentang sosok itu. Seseorang yang tidak ia ketahui bagaimana wajah tampan yang selalu Jaejoong puja.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka Jaejoong bisa berbuat sejauh itu, Hae."

Kedatangan Junsu dan Yunho ke apartementnya tempo hari lah yang membuatnya tahu bagaimana rupa seorang Jung Yunho. Lelaki tampan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat setelah selama ini hanya mendengarnya dari cerita Jaejoong.

Donghae tersenyum lembut mendapati kegusaran Eunhyuk. Tangannya terulur dan menepuk lembut kepalanya. "Kau bisa menanyakannya nanti kalau kalian bertemu. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka jika sepupu cerobohmu bisa berbuat sejauh ini."

"Dan lagi, kenapa juga _Appa_ harus membantunya hingga sejauh ini?" Eunhyuk menggeleng tak habis pikir. Dia memang langsung menemui ayahnya setelah mendengar tentang keadaan Jaejoong dari Junsu dan Yunho. Menceritakan apa yang didengarnya kepada sang ayah. Keputusannya untuk tidak memberi tahu pada orang tua Jaejoong lebih dulu ternyata keputusan yang tepat.

"Kau pikir?" Eunhyuk terdiam. "Untuk sekarang ini, lakukan saja apa yang _Appa_ mu katakan. Jangan memberi tahu dulu pada orang tua Jaejoong. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Jaejoong tidak apa-apa, dan dia ada _ditempat_ yang aman."

Helaan napasnya terdengar berat. Eunhyuk mencibir. "Aku pikir dia benar-benar pulang ke rumahnya seperti apa yang dia katakan waktu itu. Tapi ternyata dia tengah menjalankan sandiwara konyol ini."

Donghae tertawa. Mengecup sekilas bibir Eunhyuk yang mencebik maju. Tawa Donghae makin terdengar karena Eunhyuk memukul bahunya.

.

 _ **TBC~**_

.

 **Special thanks for...**

 _ifanaleecaseen, fyodult, , 1004baekie, choikim1310, Choco Cheonsa, Dewi15, ruixi1, uchiha senju naru hime, veectjae, Bestin84, Himawari23, JonginDO, fera95, nabratz, Avanrio11, azahra88,_ panda, iyang, yunjaeszi, Ne, meybi, _meirah, danactebh,_ Guest.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hope U like it :)**_

 _ **Sorry for typo, and**_

 _ **See Yaa~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **December 20th, 2015**_

 _ **NoonaRyeo**_ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Because I Love You**

.

.

.

| **YunJae** |

.

.

.

Selalu terapkan prinsip, " **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**." Okeeehh.

.

Enjoy~

.

 _Chapter 5_

"Kenalkan, Yunho, beliau _Mr_. Kim Joo Hyu. Dan tuan Kim, ini putra tunggal saya, Jung Yunho." Jung Soo Ji menepuk pelan bahu Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum. Tangannya terulur menjabat lengan _Mr_. Kim sembari membungkuk sopan. Tentu dirinya tau siapa Kim Joo Hyu itu, sosok bertangan dingin yang sudah membawa _Kim Corp_ menjadi salah satu perusahaan kenamaan di Korea. Garis wajahnya yang memancarkan ketegasan juga penuh wibawa sedikitnya membuat Yunho kagum pada sosok _Mr_. Kim.

"Anakmu tampan juga." kelakar _Mr_. Kim. Sontak _Mr_. Jung tertawa mendengarnya. Tepukan dibahu Yunho seolah ia bangga pada anaknya yang memang memiliki waja tampan.

"Terima kasih _Mr_. Kim. Teman-teman saya juga mengatakan seperti itu." ucap Yunho disusul dengan tawa lucu.

 _Mr_. Kim kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan jujur Yunho. _Mr_. Jung hanya menggeleng mendapati tingkah anaknya yang seperti itu.

"Benar-benar seperti dirimu." _Mr_. Kim tertawa menatap _Mr_. Jung. "Dan Yunho, jangan terlalu formal padaku. Panggil _Ahjussi_ saja."

"Ya, Yunho, terpaksa _Appa_ bilang kalau _Mr_. Kim yang terhormat ini adalah teman lama _Appa_." _Mr_. Jung berucap santai. Mengidik kedua bahunya seolah ia memang terpaksa berteman dengan seseorang yang sudah di kenalnya sejak dua tahun silam. _Mr_. Jung hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan _Appa_ Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk mengerti. Dia tidak menyangka jika _Mr_. Kim bukan hanya sekedar _partner_ bisnis ayahnya.

"Duduklah Yunho. Kita makan bersama."

Terhitung sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Yunho pertama kali bertemu dengan Kim Joo Hyu. Sosok yang kini dilihatnya tengah duduk disalah satu meja disisi sebelah ujung kanan. Bersama seorang perempuan yang Yunho pikir sosok itu lebih muda dari _Mr_. Kim. Yunho sadar tidak seharusnya ia memperhatikan mereka terlalu intens, karena itu memang bukan urusannya. Hanya saja, perawakan wanita yang duduk di depan _Mr_. Kim mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Kau kenapa, Yun?"

Pertanyaan Ibunya menyadarkan Yunho. Lelaki tampan itu menatap wanita paruh baya itu sembari menggeleng pelan. Benaknya masih penuh dengan sosok wanita muda diujung sana.

"Siapa yang kau lihat?" _Mrs_. Jung celingukan menatap ke arah mana Yunho tadi memandang.

" _Umma_ ," Yunho mendorong jauh piring makanannya yang sudah habis. Melihat Ibunya sudah fokus pada dirinya, Yunho melanjutkan, " _Umma_ mengenal Kim Joo Hyu?"

 _Mrs_. Jung tersenyum lebar, sebelum alisnya terangkat sebelah karena pertanyaan Yunho. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Kim Joo Hyu?"

" _Appa_ mengenalkanku padanya tempo hari." Yunho mengidik kedua bahunya.

"Ah..." _Mrs_. Jung mengangguk. " _Umma_ pernah bertemu dengannya dua apa tiga kali kalau tidak salah."

Yunho mendesah. Dia pikir, ibunya tidak tahu lebih jauh tentang _Mr_. Kim. Dan Yunho memilih untuk tidak membahas ini lebih jauh.

Ketika keduanya hendak keluar setelah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka, Yunho juga _Mrs_. Jung bertatap muka dengan Kim Joo Hyu. _Mr_. Kim tersenyum, menyapa Yunho.

"Yunho, apa kabar?"

Yunho balas tersenyum. "Baik, _Ahjussi_." Tangannya menarik ibunya mendekat. Memeluk pinggang ibunya. Seolah ingin mengatakan pada _Mr_. Kim jika ia sedang bersama seseorang.

"Oh. _Mrs_. Jung, lama tidak berjumpa. Apa kabar?"

 _Mrs_. Jung balas membungkuk melihat _Mr_. Kim membungkuk sopan padanya. "Ya, lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa _Mr_. Kim." _Mrs_. Jung tersenyum ramah. Tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan teman suaminya ini.

Ketika kedunya sibuk dengan obrolan mereka, Yunho justru memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangan matanya. Mencoba mencari sosok yang tadi duduk satu meja dengan _Mr_. Kim. Sampai maniknya mengedar hingga ke setiap sudut _restaurant_ ini, tak juga Yunho menemukan sosok yang sejak tadi memenuhi pikirannya. Yunho mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah, saya harus pergi sekarang. Senang rasanya bisa bertemu kalian disini. _Sampai jumpa lagi_ , Yunho, _Mrs_. Jung."

.

..::.. YunJae ..::..

.

Jaejoong sedang memakai kaos miliknya ketika dering ponselnya terdengar. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong merapihkannya dan tangannya terulur menggapai ponsel di atas ranjang. Nama sepupunya terpampang di layar. Jaejoong mendesah.

"Ya?" Jawabnya dengan gumaman malas.

"Aku ingin bertemu."

"Aku malas keluar. Lain kali saja." Ponselnya ia himpit diantara bahu dan kepalanya. Sementara kakinya melangkah ke dalam lemari, melesakan dres santai yang ia pakai, _tadi_.

"Ayolah, Jae. Aku ingin membahas sesuatu."

"Tidak untuk hari ini, sepupuku sayang." Jaejoong terkikik saat mendengar dengusan dari seberang sana.

Jaejoong kembali meletakan ponselnya setelah sambungan telepon terputus, dengan gerutuan sepupunya sebelum mengakhiri panggilan. Jaejoong bisa membayangkan wajah keruh sepupunya itu sekarang ini. Jaejoong terkekeh. Berjalan meninggalkan kamar saat telinganya mendengar deru mobil yang memasuki pelataran kediaman keluarga Jung.

"Oh, Jaejoong _ie_ , kau sudah pulang?" Suara lembut _Mrs_. Jung membuahkan senyum cerah diwajah Jaejoong. Perempuan itu melangkah mendekat ke arah dua orang itu dengan langkah lebar.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar, _Umma_." Jaejoong melirik sekilas ke arah Yunho yang melangkah menuju dapur.

"Tahu begitu, seharusnya kau ikut kami saja tadi." _Mrs_. Jung menggumam sembari tangannya sibuk menata belanjaannya. "Kau suka puding apel? _Umma_ berniat membuatnya malam nanti."

Jaejoong membuntuti langkah _Mrs_. Jung yang menuju ke arah dapur. Tangannya menenteng satu kantong penuh buah apel. "Aku suka semua yang _Umma_ buat." Jaejoong terkikik pelan.

Ketika sampai di dapur, dilihatnya Yunho yang baru saja meletakan gelas yang baru saja ia pakai. Pandangan keduanya bertemu. Jaejoong mengerut bingung mendapati tatapan intens Yunho padanya.

"Kenapa, Yun?"

Helaan napas Yunho semakin membuat Jaejoong bertanya-tanya. Yunho tersenyum. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Langkahnya menuju ke arah Jaejoong. Tangannya terulur mengusap rambut depan Jaejoong. Dan kekehannya mengalun melihat perempuan itu mencebik. Yunho tidak tahu kalau hati Jaejoong berdesir mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Kau merusak rambutku, Jung." Jaejoong menggerutu. Sekalipun jantungnya berdetak hebat.

Yunho kembali mengusap rambut Jaejoong, kali ini dengan kedua tangannya. Menggerakannya dengan serampangan. Membuat rambut panjang Jaejoong semakin berantakan, alih alih meminta maaf.

"Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong memekik. Menepis jauh tangan Yunho dari rambutnya. Jaejoong melotot. Mata besarnya memandang sinis Yunho yang tertawa kencang.

 _Mrs_. Jung hanya menggeleng saja melihatnya. Tangannya masih sibuk memasukan semua belanjaannya ke dalam lemari es. Senyum lembutnya terpoles tanpa ia kehendaki.

Yunho berdehem pelan menyamarkan senyum yang hampir mengukir melihat Jaejoong yang terus membuang muka darinya. Rupanya perempuan itu masih kesal padanya.

Yunho menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Jaejoong, dan melangakah lebih dulu menuju meja makan. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kembali hanya bisa terpaku merasakan sentuhan Yunho di kepalanya. Mendadak rasa kesal pada lelaki itu entah hilang kemana. Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak benar-benar kesal pada Yunho, Jaejoong hanya terlalu malu jika ia harus bertemu pandang dengan Yunho. Itu hanya sentuhan biasa, tapi sanggup membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah. Padahal, Jaejoong yakin Yunho tidak memiliki maksud apa-apa.

Helaan napasnya terdengar frustasi. Jaejoong melangkah gontai menyusul langkah Yunho menuju meja makan dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Pertanyaan Yunho menyambutnya. Sontak _Mr_ dan _Mrs_. Jung mendongak menatapnya.

Jaejoong mendesah dramatis mendengar kekehan Yunho. " _Umma_." tanpa peduli, Jaejoong merengek pada _Mrs_. Jung.

 _Mrs_. Jung sendiri hanya tertawa mendengar Jaejoong yang merengek. Rasanya, ia seperti lupa jika Jaejoong sebenarnya hanya orang asing yang terpaksa tinggal bersamanya karena kehilangan ingatan.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau suka sekali menggoda Jaejoong, Yunho?"

 _Mr_. Jung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Matanya menatap pada sang istri. "Benarkah?"

"Uh-huh. Kau tidak tau saja. Aku bahkan jadi heran sendiri." _Mrs_. Jung bergumam menjawab pertanyaan suaminya. "Yunho, apa kau mulai menyukai Jaejoong?" tembak _Mrs_. Jung langsung.

Tentu saja pertanyaan Ibu dari Yunho itu membuat, baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho, terkejut setengah mati. Yunho bahkan sampai tersedak sup ginseng yang tengah disantapnya.

" _Umma_!" Yunho memekik. Hidungnya terasa sakit sekarang.

"Kenapa? _Umma_ mengagetkanmu, ya? _Mianhae_." _Mrs_. Jung meringis melihat hidung anaknya yang memerah. Matanya berputar ke arah Jaejoong, mendapati perempuan cantik itu tengah salah tingkah di kursinya.

Yunho mendengus malas. Berdehem sesekali karena tenggorokannya yang masih menyisakan rasa perih. " _Umma_ apa-apaan bertanya seperti itu?" Yunho menggerutu.

"Lho, memang apa yang salah dari pertanyaan _Umma_?"

 _Mr_. Jung diam saja. Tidak ingin ikut berkomentar. Seperti Jaejoong yang lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan makannya. Sekalipun kegugupan membuat tangannya bergetar.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong. Seperti dugaannya, Jaejoong langsung membuang muka sedetik setelah mereka bertemu pandang.

"Kalaupun kau memang menyukai Jaejoong, ya sudah, _Umma_ juga tidak apa-apa." _Mrs_. Jung kembali menggumam. Tanpa perduli tatapan frustasi Yunho, juga binar dimata Jaejoong walau tidak begitu kentara.

" _Umma_! _Aish_! Itu... itu tidak mungkin, _Umma_!"

Yang Yunho tahu, ada sedikit sesak yang melanda dirinya setelah berucap seperti itu. Dan yang Yunho tidak tahu, begitu rasa sesak seolah berlomba untuk memenuhi dada Jaejoong. Tanpa sadar, tangannya menggenggam erat sendok dalam genggamannya.

 _Mrs_. Jung hanya mengidik tak acuh. "Hatimu, kan, _Umma_ tidak tahu."

 _Mr_. Jung tertawa tanpa suara mendengar ucapan istrinya. Tipikal sekali.

.

.

 _Because I Love You~_

.

.

Yunho sedang berbaring di ranjangnya. Dengan kepala diujung sisi sebelah kanan, pikiran lelaki itu justru berkelana jauh meninggalkan fokus matanya.

Jaejoong.

Yunho mengusap wajah tampannya dengan frustasi. Memikirkan Jaejoong selalu membuatnya sakit kepala. Terlebih jika teringat ingatan Jaejoong yang tak jua kembali. Yunho mendesau. Sampai sekarang ia juga tidak kunjung menerima kabar dari sepupu Jaejoong. Yang ia dengar dari Junsu, kalau Eunhyuk sudah memberi tahu keluarga Jaejoong tentang keberadaannya.

Yunho menarik mendekat ponselnya diujung sisi ranjangnya yang lain. Diketiknya pesan untuk Junsu. Menanyakan tentang nomor telepon Eunhyuk. Entah kenapa, Yunho merasa ada yang sedikit aneh disini.

Tidak mau semakin berpikiran negatif, lelaki Jung itu memilih untuk memejamkan mata. Sebisa mungkin mengenyahkan wajah Jaejoong dari kepalanya.

Ketika senyum Jaejoong membayang dalam benaknya, entah kenapa, Yunho seperti merasa ada yang menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya. Membuatnya tersenyum dalam pejaman mata dengan senyum Jaejoong yang masih terekam.

"Kim Jaejoong."

.

TBC~

.

 _ **Hope U like it :)**_

 _ **Sorry for typo, and**_

 _ **See Yaa~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **April 22th, 2016**_

 _ **NoonaRyeo**_ ^^


End file.
